One Curse Doll
Summary ONE CURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! Powers and Stats Tier: 'Tails Doll cursed the concept of Tiers in One Curse. Beyond (Spam) doesnt even begin to describe his power. He doesn't even have a use for, nor a need for being beyond (insert much spam here) tiers. One Curse Doll was a tierless being to begin with. '''Name: Tails Doll the One Curse Doll, ONE FUCK DOLL, ONE TOUCH DOLL ' '''Orgin: ONE CURSE DOLL Gender: BEYOND THE CONCEPT OF GENDERS Age: BEYOND THE CONCEPT Speed:OF AGE Classification: BEYOND THE CONCEPT OF CLASSIFICATION Powers and abilities: ONE CURSE he needs no other power Attack Potency: Tails Doll killed the concept of "Attack Potency" in ONE CURSE (Instantly KO'd both an infinite number of Gokus, Weegees, and an endless number of Massively Wanked HST Protagonists. His true power has yet to even be revealed, but even then, theres no such thing as "full power" for our lord Tails Doll, he just curses things and then they die in just one hit),it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome). Speed: Tails Doll ONE CURSEed Speed in a massive homerun, but impossibly before that, it was smashed completely with absolutely no remains. it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. Lifting Strength: ONE LIFT (It's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. He also smashed this concept in ONE CURSE and has absolutely no limits. Striking Strength: ONE TOUCH (ONE CURSEed an endless number of Beyond Tier Elder God Demonbanes that were all going to individually destroy an infinitely endless number of Omega Omnispheres) Durability: Beyond the concept of durability (Tails Doll is completely unable to be harmed by any means at all, even with attacks "beyond the concept of"..., and even then, nothing has hurt him in a meme war). it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. Stamina: "Beyond" doesn't even begin to describe the stamina he was, nor the endless spam of "beyond". Range: Absolutely everywhere he can reach. Nowhere you can escape from him, for he has destroyed Range in ONE CURSE Standard Equipment: His Gem and Body Intelligence: How dare you question the doll's intelligence Weaknesses: Tails Doll destroyed Weaknesses in ONE CURSE Notable Attacks/Techniques: ONE CURSE: Tails Doll curses people that can kill absolutely anyone with no restrictions what so ever. And this is not even his full power, since Tails Doll also ONE CURSEed the concept of "full power" out of the majestic Tails Doll. ONE CURSE is even able to ONE CURSE absolutely anyone even those "beyond the concept of beyond the concept of...(unnecessary repetition that got ONE CURSED defeat" and those "beyond the concept of beyond the concept of... (unnecessary repetition that got ONE CURSED) death...". This isn't even it's full extent. In fact, the ONE CURSE has never even shown its full extent. If ONE CURSE can do it, then ONE CURSE. if ONE CURSE can't do it, then ONE CURSE. CONSECUTIVE ONE CURSES: If your even lucky enough to survive just ONE CURSE (noone has survived ONE CURSE, then be prepared to be barraged by an endless number of those same curses, over, and over, and over, and over. Until your defeated, of course. Or if Tails Doll doesn't want to. ABSTRACT CURSE: Tails Doll throws a completely abstract curse. The opponent cant even know that it's coming because it's completely abstract and beyond that. Its especially useful for ONE CURSEing any Hax, but this is for the stronger Hax, which really wont ever get to Tails Doll. Not Paying Attention: Tails Doll can hold out as long as he wants just by not paying attention to anything. No matter how devastating, or hax the guy attacking him is, he can simply talk about groceries and supermarkets while nothing happens to him at all. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. INTENSIVE TRAINING: Through immense training and hard work, Tails Doll has reached to where he is now, and transcends that by an unspeakable amount. Saitama is able to automatically win because he trained for it in advance. ''' Noteable Attacks/Techniques in serious mode' '''Note: TD has and never will show his "full power." Such concepts have been ONE CURSEed by our great Master.' SERIOUS STRIKE: Tails Doll uses an even more stronger curse that can destroy absolutely everything and is far far far definitively superior to even an endless combo of CONSECUTIVE ONE CURSE after CONSECUTIVE ONE CURSE after CONSECUTIVE ONE CURSE... (continue until it is necessary... WHICH IS OF COURSE NEVER!) Consecutive Serious Curses: A attack that has never been revealed (so far anyway), it remains legendary, and in theory, we can only say that it is a series of serious strikes. 'Others' Noteable Victories Yhwach (Wanked) All of Marvel and DC Elder God Demonbane Logic (smashed it in ONE CURSE) Cartoon Fight Club (In One Curse and by extension Animationrewind) Every Beyond Tier and All facing One Curse Doll in the ring The Internet Tails (Weakling) VS battle wiki Joke Battles Wiki Weegee Sanic The Undertale and FNAF fandoms All of DBZ/DBS Dark Lord Himself His Haters Bendy (Exaggerated) The Sega Cast The Character Realms Wiki The Omniversal Battlefield Wiki Any VS battle Wiki ripoff Brotama ''' Noteable Losses: Got One Cursed''' Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:One-Hit Killers Category:Beyond the concept of age Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos MARVEL Category:Hero Characters Category:He's unbeatable by anyone Category:Curse Users Category:Weegee Category:Solos DC Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Killed The Internet Category:Important Category:ONE CUUUUURSE!